The Mission
by shadowymind
Summary: After Sasuke's return to the village, Team 7's first mission after so long is to work at an inn... for a year! SasuSaku


A/N: Hey everyone! This is a random storyline that just popped into my head last night! I hope you enjoy! And to all of you who have read my other story You Came? You Went? I Hate You! , I want to personally thank you all for your support! :] I'm currently working on the 19th chapter for that story, so be on the look-out for it!

Disclaimer: All of the properties of Naruto, including the characters, original storyline, etc., all rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto… not me.

"Well, here we are."

The three shinobi and lone kunoichi stared in sheer dismay at their new fate, mouths agape. Two of the stares then transformed into piercing glares as they shifted over to their orange-clothed team-mate.

Aware of their sharp gazes, the confused shinobi asked, "What? Why are you looking at me as if it were my fault?"

The kunoichi sighed, clearly aggravated as she brushed her stray pink locks out of her face before angrily replying, "Because it _is_ your fault Naruto! You baka!"

"Oh, come one, Sakura-chan," Naruto stated, grinning sheepishly. "It wasn't just me. It was also because Tsunade-baa-chan couldn't control that old drunken temper of hers."

"Well, who was the one that made her mad by begging for a mission we could do as Team 7 again after all these years? And you didn't even use your head to remember that _he's_ still on probation," Sakura argued, pointing to their silent team-mate who was clearly annoyed by the commotion.

"OH!" Naruto exclaimed. "Then Sasuke-teme is the one to blame for all this!!!!!"

"Urusai, dobe," Sasuke said, slapping away Naruto's finger, which was pointed at his face.

"Well, aside from that," Naruto stated, rubbing his hand, "why did it have to be a C-ranked mission anyways?"

"Because," Sakura replied, heaving another sigh, "in case you haven't forgotten both of you are still Genin. I'm the only Chunin in this team."

"Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt your little discussion, but can we get to the mission now?" a bored silver-haired ninja asked from behind his _Icha Icha Tactics_ book.

"Ano… Kakashi-sensei… what _is _the mission?" Naruto asked, once again clueless.

"YOU FORGOT THE MISSION?!!!!" Sakura fumed, having had enough of Naruto's nonesense.

"H…hai,,,?" Naruto replied nervously, for he could visibly see the chakra being acquired in Sakura's hands.

Not wanting something to clean up before the mission even started, Kakashi decided to answer Naruto's question.

"Your mission is to help out at this inn and protect it from any unwanted… visitors."

"That's it?" Naruto laughed. "That'll be easy! Dattebayo!!"

"… For a year…" Kakashi added, earning him looks of disbelief from his former pupils.

An awkward silence hung heavily in the air until…

"FOR A YEAR?!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Sakura shrieked. Sasuke of course stayed silent, keeping his Uchiha pride intact. Although, there was still a "stricken chicken" look strung across his face.

"Wh… why didn't anyone tell us we'd be gone for a year?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling with shock.

"Hm. Must've slipped our minds," Kakashi answered.

Before another outburst could be made Kakashi suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that you guys will be on your own on this mission since they need me back at Konoha."

"NANI?!!!" Sakura exclaimed, her fury getting the better of her. "You're leaving me alone with those things for a year?!!!!!" she screamed, pointing at her offended team-mates.

"Did she just call us 'things'" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, his "stricken chicken" look replaced to one of pure annoyance.

"Don't worry," Kakashi assured Sakura, "there will be other people around, so you wont be _alone_ with them. Besides, you're all seventeen, so I'm sure you can take care of everything. Well, it's getting late. Ja ne!"

With a quick handsign and a puff of smoke, Kakashi had vanished into thin air.

"How is it late?! We just ate lunch!" Naruto commented.

"Don't remind me Naruto," Sakura, who was now on the ground, warned in a deadly voice.

"Tch. Morons," Sasuke muttered almost inaudibly, but somehow Sakura still managed to make out what he said.

That did it. Sakura was on her feet in no time, glaring heavily at Sasuke, and panting heavily.

"Come again, 'Mr. I'm better than everybody else'?!" Sakura asked, fury clearly have taken control of her entire will. "I've already got to hear clueless cracks from that baka over there, and you think that you can sit here and call me a moron?! Well, in that case you're the moron if you think you'll get away with a stunt like that! SHANNARO!!!!!"

After that little speech, Sakura was panting heavier than ever and her chakra-loaded fist was in the air, ready to attack. Although, before anything could be done, a high-pitched shriek was heard from the inn.

Oh, what fun this next year was going to be.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A/N: OOOOHH!!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter even though it was mainly an introduction to the mission. I promise, the next chapter will have the start of the action! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!


End file.
